


Gift

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Zoro hears from Robin that Sanji is upset that he's not given him a present before, so he tries to get something for his idiot boyfriend. ZoroxSanji.





	Gift

Their relationship was pretty much kept a secret. On board, there were only two other members of the crew that knew for sure what was going on between them, and that was the women. One way or another the pair had managed to get Sanji to open his mouth about his feelings toward Zoro, then had taken the time to get them together. It had been hard at first, since Sanji was less cooperative when he was sober, and much more in denial about it than they had thought, but it had succeeded in the end. Not that Zoro had been much better, of course, but he was far more willing to accept what he felt, though he had not wanted to act on it. Not that he had cared what anyone thought; he just didn’t want anything getting in the way of his training.

In any case, the women had the inside scoop on everything. Sanji would tell them anything they wanted to know, much to Zoro’s displeasure, but at times it was quite useful. Whenever he did something wrong, one of the two would come to find him and explain Sanji’s side so they could sort it out, and though he disliked them knowing the ins and outs of their bedroom activities, he was grateful for the pretty much twenty-four hour Sanji support line. He didn’t know whether the blond knew of their meddling, but he didn’t really care as long as he got the advice he needed to fix it. Surprisingly Sanji never managed to piss him off beyond their petty little fights and he was never dissatisfied with anything, so this little set up worked quite well.

Today’s issue was pretty minor. Apparently Sanji was getting a little unhappy with him because the swordsman never gave him gifts or something stupid like that. When Robin had told him, he’d got a little offended until she had explained that it was more likely that the blond didn’t feel appreciated much. It was true that recently they’d had too many marine attacks for Zoro to go and be romantic to him or whatever, but he’d never really done it in the first place. Sanji had never indicated that he wanted to be treated any other way, so how was Zoro supposed to figure it out anyway?

After she’d gone, the swordsman had done some hard thinking, and when they had hit the next island he had taken some money and gone in search for something to give his idiotic lover. Of course, it had not gone so well. He didn’t know what Sanji would like for a start, and because of his wanted poster, he had marines chasing him all over the place. Luckily Luffy had been in the same situation, and they’d left the island with cannonballs flying everywhere. However, he had not come back entirely empty handed, and sought Sanji out when things had quietened down.

Spotting him on the deck by himself, the swordsman was sure it was a miracle. Without even a second thought he walked over, his nerves playing about. He tapped Sanji on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around, but when he saw him turning he couldn’t face him and looked to the floor instead.

Holding his hand out, Zoro bowed his head, his entire posture screaming that he was offering his life with the gesture. The hand on his hip was tight, the knuckles a little whiter than they should have been and his legs were slightly bent, like he was prepared to dodge a blow at any second. He didn’t say anything, just looking at his own feet as the seconds went by.

Shaking his head, the blond took a few steps closer so his feet were within the swordsman’s vision, his hand reaching to take whatever was clasped in Zoro’s fist. He didn’t need him to say a word to figure out what was going on and had glanced around deck before he had tried to take it. In his surprise that Zoro had tried to give him something, Sanji hadn’t looked at what it was, far more interested in why the green-haired man had bowed his head. On slightly closer inspection he caught a glimpse of red on Zoro’s ears, a smile coming to his lips at the sight.

“Oh, so the great Roronoa Zoro is blushing?” Unable to help the tease, Sanji glanced to the swordsman’s hand as he slipped a small four-leafed clover from between the other man’s fingers. Strangely, Zoro didn’t even try to retort, shrugging his shoulders and straightening but not looking at him at all. The flush across his cheeks was far more noticeable this way, and Sanji found his gaze drawn from the green in his hands to the red on Zoro’s face instantly. Green was a colour he saw on him all the time, so he could easily look away from it for now.

“Don’t say I never give you nothing.” Zoro suddenly muttered, a hand moving to run through his hair. “Give you plenty of things, shitty love-cook.”

At this, Sanji wanted to laugh. The fact that Zoro was so flustered over this was amusing in and of itself without the swordsman saying something that cute to him. Looking back to the clover, Sanji smiled before slipping it through one of the button holes on his jacket. Taking another step closer he started to pat Zoro on the head, trying but failing to keep the amusement from his voice.

“Yeah yeah; I know.” Finally looking at him, Zoro pushed his hand away with his arm, acting like he couldn’t care less. The red on his cheeks told a completely different story however, and combined it just gave off the impression that Zoro was shy.

“Yeah, well don’t forget it.” Turning away, the swordsman immediately started to walk off, face still pink. Left behind, Sanji touched his chin with a hand, eyeing the huge grass stain covering the other man’s back. It was obvious that he must have fallen asleep in a grass patch somewhere and spotted the clover whilst he was there, but Sanji didn’t mind at all.

Glancing down, Sanji ran a fingertip lightly over one of the leaves, his smile widening. Heading back to the women to thank them, he chuckled softly. Trust Zoro to go and get him something green.


End file.
